POTCO Character Dictionary
X Click here for the Guild Dictionary This is a character dictionary. You may add your pirate/EITC ( or whatever you are ) and a short biography of them. This is NOT in alphabetical order, it's in the order you put yourself down. For players that are inactive, add your story on the A POTCO Story: Where are they now?. Info *Date Published: May 13th 1722 (2011) *Started By: SokkaZukoAang A Assassin- A Killer In The Dark...... Or, As Seen In AC "We Work In The Dark.. To Serve The Light" *Albert Spark ~ Brother of Sparky Whitewolf. Also King of the Romanian Empire *Ariana de la Cruz - 26 Year old woman in Swiss government B *Benjamin Macmorgan - Czar of Russia and 3rd richest man in the world with a estimated networth of 1.5 trillion rubble. *Buck Tylan Williams ( June 5th 1714 - Present ) - Zeke's name before he changed it. See Zeke Jonathan Williams. *Bobby Moon (April 9, 1746-Present)- A former rebel pirate who has fought for pirate equality and freedom for almost her entire life. She has now inherited the throne of France as Queen Roberta R. Moon I. Moon is a strong believer that even the small things can make a difference. *Benjamin teach - Hates EITC. Created the infamous Black Privateer. Disappeared some time ago. Never found the fountain of youth. *Ben Chainbones (June 5, 1696- March 9, 1741) Fought for the French (1712-1740) *Basil Tackcrash - Legendary pirate, founder of Pirate Fury Co, October 7, 2010 - *Billy Lockcutter- Mastered in everything. *Ben Searat (Inactive) - One of Grunt's best friends when he was leveling up his main. Current guild "No More Nice Guy". Leve 45. *Blane (Inactive) - Another good friend of Grunt's main. Current guild "Reds Army". Level 48, Never wanted to svs for France for a unknown reason. *Basil Brawlmonk - Proud Guild Master Of SPARTANS. Owener of Brawlmonk Entertainment Corp. ( August 16th 1695 - present ) *Henry Brownbeard the Great in game - (1699) - He's a mercenary for hire. Originally part of the Royal Navy to turn to pirating due to shortage of wages. Pirating didn't work out too well so he became a mercenary. C *Carlos la verde sanita 17:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) - Duke of Barcelona. Brother of Sir Carlos Clemente. Proud member of The Paradox. *Caesar -- GM of Caesar's Legion. Wants to bring the world back to the time of Ancient Rome. *Cherie -- ultrasocial woodland creature. bites when angry. cannibalistic. if found, you have two options: a) run for your life. b) subdue with chocolate. *Captain SadCamp - Old ruler/dictator of Chetik and Chetik union now beginning hostile take over of kokoros - the true embodiment of the Darkness. *Captain Shadow Sail - Shadow is currently the King of Italy, Governor of Padres Del Fuego, and much more. He is a young man, around 20 with dark dark brown hair, some may call it black. He has a lot of black clothing, max gold, and is a level 50, all weapons, including potions mastered. He has a big name in the world of governments, see here for more information about Shadow's government life. To see more about Shadow in general, see here. *Captain Bonehead - King of Poland, Leader of The Resistance guilds, GM of Elite Rebellion. EITC's most wanted. (1679-present). *Captain Leon - the reknowned rebel lord of the East India Trading Company, Captain Leon is often identified as the most hated man in the Caribbean. The captain can most often be seen on Tortuga, flanked by members of his militia. He played a very important role in the war for the leadership of the company, battling it out against Samuel Harrington (now discharged) *Christopher Crane (1568-present) - Second-in-command of Skull's Marines. Immortal cannibalistic pirate known for the killing of multiple famous people. *Cortez - A Backup pirate for Mega and is currently Guidless *Lord Cad Bane, better known as Cad Bane. After starting out as a student of the East India Company Navigation and Tactical Training Academy he then pursued being a bounty hunter. After a time he had connections back with the EITC and joined again. He quickly rose through the ranks and started his own EITC branch guild called the Co. Republic where he met many people including his wife Elizabeth Bane. After a time he had left for a while and rumors spread that he had been murdered by a pirate. His guild soon dissolved and most members joined the ranks of other EITC branch guilds. It was then found out that he was alive and well, but the same could not be said for the Co. Republic. He then joined the Co. Black Guard and was fourth in command for a time. When Benjamin Macmorgan was appointed Lord Marshall of the EITC he was then promoted to Deputy Lord Marshall. Soon however Macmorgan was taken out and Bane started planing his retirement from the EITC. He eventually retired (see: Lord Cad Bane's Retirement Ceremony/Party) and is currently the CEO of the Bane Trading Co. *Captain Jim Logan~ better known as just Jim Logan, he was born in Ravens Cove, an island his family owned, became a pirate, eventually became Pirate King and Emperor or China and went into semi retirement in the late 1740's to raise his children *Curycoo - Member of elite thievery co., long time player of pirates. She is sometimes called Cur, Cury, or Coo. *Capt. Lannon- (Oct.27, 1715 on a ranch in Spanish controlled Texas) Highish ranking officer in the Gen. Of Peace guild, ex- pirate marine, member of The Light and the Light Brigade, member of Daggerpaine Industries, former Navy Corporal (See my character page for more), and very loyal to his commanders *Captain Leon- Former leader of the EITC. Pirate Terrorist. *Captain Johnny- War leader; Mandalore; assasin *Captain Josh - (1704 - Present) Lord Admiral of the West Trade Union, Ex. officer and General of The Co. Empire, and of EITC in general, Scientest for his Majesty King George Agustus II, Starter of The British Experimental Program, and The British Industrializing Era, and founder of The British Steel Company. *Charles James Crestsilver - (Born: September 30, 1710 in Paris, France) General of Crestsilver's Army and head of the Co. Sons of Liberty. He was born in Paris, France and was raised there until 1730, when he was enrolled into the military. He fought in a war against England and was captured. After joining and serving in the EITC, he escaped and started the Co. Sons of Liberty, which later grew up and became Crestsilver's Army. He is currently getting married to Sunset and is Brigadier General of Switzerland as well as in the Romanian Council. *Captain Leon the Third - level 32 currently in United Allies. Mostly found with his guildmates. *Charles Wildsmythe- lvl 25 lives in padres del fuego mainly found in Raven's Cove in a quest to find his father El Patron. *Captain Nick Stone Nick in game - (1682) Lvl 14 - Captain Nick lived in Ravens Cove before the invasion (born in Spain). He attacked Jolly during it, was killed, and was brought back to life by Jolly Roger. He is undead, a pirate captain, and lives on Tortuga. D *'Davy Gunfish - Emperor of Japan, and Prince of Spain!' *Capt. Delmaria Darkskull - Guildmaster of Partners N Crime. *Davy Plunderflint- Mastered in Everything but grenade *DanDanDragon- Former ally of spain, now plays as Ben Squidskull *Pirate Lord David McMartin - Friendly and brave, also supposed the son of the notorious Jack Sparrow E *Edgar Wildrat (Unknown-Present)~Heir to the throne of England, a renowned WWWM member. And King of Greece *Enrique O'Rackham (1709 - present) ~ Recurring character in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars. Captain of the Midnight Blade. *Eric Mcrage ~ GM of Mcraging *Edgar Sharkskull ~ Guildmaster of Werewolves Rage, captain of The Midnight Wolf. * Eliza Creststeel ~ Guildmaster of Elite Thievery Co.., captain of the The Crimson Widow, Amazon pirate and former Tortuga women's wrestling champion (jk). F *Francis Chiphawk - Ex-Gm of The Paradox who brought chaos to the world. He's known for enslaving many guilds such as The Predicon, Haters of EITC, INFERNO, ( Nearly ), and Company Guard. Also Former VP of Spain. ( Died in Battle ) *Francis Bluehawk - Arguably most successful GM, of the most successful militia-type guild, Francis Brigade *Frank Turner (Inactive) - One of George's (Currently Grunt) old friends. Current guild "Freedom Looters". Level 29. G *Gabrielle Wildrose, Current guilds "The Weirdos" and "Ghost Tours". Level 15 *Gold Craver ( July 14th 1667 - May 10th 1722 ) - Born on Isla Perdida, Signed up for EITC in 1680, Murdered by Samuel Redbeard and Johnny Goldtimbers on May 10 of 1722. *Grunt (Partially Inactive) - Is partially inactive, Current guild is call "British Black Guard". Level 42 *George Swordeagle (Inactive) - Grunts first pirate, Doesn't come on very often, Current guild "We Die Together". Level 50 H *Hector Wildhayes - Former Ranger Lord of Caribbean Rangers, and Founder of the Ranger Code. Former leader of The Paradox, and duke of Saville. ( Died in Battle ) *Hippie - Ex - Overlord/Head of The Spanish Army. Former officer in the Paradox. Brother of Sir Carlos Clemente, King of Spain. Very infamous figure wordlwide, and known for being one of the major factors in the Spanish conquest of Europe in 1743. ( Died in Battle ) *Hobo- A Hobo with style. *Hannah Bluefeather- Queen of Austria and married to Ryan Blademonk. I am also leader of Driftwood Island, and an officer in the British Co. Elites guild. I am a mastered pirate and have many (in game) family members! I am super friendly, nice and caring! I *'Ignatious - the well-known pirate and privateer, most famous for his hand to hand combat. Ye wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley. ' 'J' *Lord Jack Harkness- Commander in Cheif of the British Royal Marines and Laird of Killycraig Estate. *Jack Goldparr (1700-present) a pirate who is not well known, but everyone who knows him likes him. very loyal to (current) captain, fond of a special kind of drink that he calls 'root beer'. He somehow loses his cool whenever he gets a gun--he will shoot ANYTHING! *Jack Ropecutter, owner of Ghost Tours and owner of one of Sergent Steel's smuggled weapons. *James Francis Edward Stuart (June 10th 1688-Present)-Son of James II/VII King of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Deposed by Parlimant for being a Catholic, but has the closer blood relations to the past kings of England that the current King does. *Jeffrey Stormshot (May 16th 1716-Present) Former British privateer, now captain of the "Lightning Queen." Real surname is "Grant." *Jenovis Rassitor ( June 5th 1714 -1733 ) - Zeke's codename for when he was a teenager. Official EITC, Navy, and Holy City records acutally state Jenovis is dead. *Jeremiah Garland (December 23, 1670 - present) - EITC Lord. Born in Yorkshire, England. Fought as a privateer in the British Royal Navy in Spain, Morocco, and Belgium. Moved to Caribbean in 1687. Joined EITC as a lord. Past member of the Black Mercenaries, Co. Black Guard, and many others. Long time member of the Co. Empire, and even guildmaster for a while. Has been guildmaster of many guilds, some of which have had intermediate success. Is currently starting his own EITC guild (wiki page for it coming soon). Emperor of the Arabian Empire, and governor of British Singapore. *Johnny Ropestack *Jonathan Wright ( June 19th 1724 - 1744 ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with James Raidrage when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with James on Port Royal until Zeke found them. Zeke's assistant in his lab. Killed by Himroyarbeshi. *James Raidrage ( June 20th 1724 - 1744 ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with Jonthan Wright when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with Jonathan on Port Royal until Zeke found them. He does lots of work in Williams' Blacksmithing. Killed by Himroyarbeshi and Uri Uris. *Joshua Coalskull - A savvy Swashbuckling Captain and officer in Elite Thievery Co. *John Breasly (1683 -- Present) ~ Born to George Ludwig I of England, and Katherine Flemming. Lived in England until 17, when he fled to the Caribbean and became a blacksmith. At the age of 22 he became a pirate, until age 25, when he was recruited by the EITC. Afterwards, went back to blacksmithing until he was 40, when he became king of England. *Johnny Goldtimbers (1639 - Present) ~ Born in Spain, and during his time in the Spanish Navy, he met the love of his life, Sarah Bousquet. He had several children including Grace Goldtimbers, Jack Bluehawk, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Leon. He currently works for the EITC and the Royal Navy, and is one of the most trusted men of the king of England. *John Warsmythe (1718 - Present) - Executive Aide of Johnny Goldtimbers, mostly remembered for being the Admiral of the Fleet during the EITC and Spanish wars. Currently working for the Royal Navy and EITC. Destroyed the core of one of Captain Leon's most famous guilds. He used to work for EITC founders before he met Samuel Redbeard. ( Who was a founder, but not one of the first ). *Jack Pistol (1714 - Present) - Is the Head Officer and acting GM in The Order of Nautillus. Is a member of the Telltalini family and is a part of many organisations. *Johnny Darkcastle ( 1710-Present ) - Lives in The Holy City. Grew up in The Holy City. Can often be seen on Port Royal, Guines or Exuma. *'Jeffrey Blasthawk' (Unknown - Present) - Skilled swordsmen, banned founder, King of Portugal and Randomness. Brother of Billy, Ned, (his sister decides to remain annonymous on this wiki) and Peter Wavefury. Former Francis Brigade Sgt. Major. He resides in his Shack. *Jay Brightsun - Swordsman and wizard. Member of the order of the light. H *John Macbatten (1722-Present) King Of Sweden, Member of the EITC, Guildmaster of Sweden Empire, Guildmaster of Macbattens Army, Guildmaster of Co.Nite Riders, Parents: Grace Goldtimbers and Pearson Wright, Prince of Spain, Prince of France. Wanted for murder of countless people, Wanted for attempt to overthrough the EITC, Spy, Destoryed many EITC guilds. *ouse: Wildwoods cottage, Monada. Grew up parentless. Siblings: Benjamin Teach, Edward Storm. Justice EITC. Parents: Not on record. Secret lies with him. *Jim Fireflint - Hated over the carribean for things done. *Jason Yelloweagle - Master of guilds. Sister Angel Ligerheart, brother in law Jeffrey Scurvyfury, brother in law John, Grandfather in law of Benjamin Macmorgan, Grandfather in law of Captain Leon, Great Grandfather in law of Emily McSteel ( Warning this list of my family is not complete). *Jason Kinover - Son of Zeke and Keira Kinover. Currently in their guild North. *Jack Swordmenace (May 18, 1672-1722 Alive )- Possibly one of the most distinguished figures in the 2nd generation of POTCO leaders. *Jim Bloodsilver (Dates unknown) Current Status: Alive. Author of The Bloodsilver Papers and Self Proclaimed Pirate King of Comedy. Does not know who Jack Swordmenace is. *Jack Wolfspain-November 7, 1708- 1744( Escaped from Davy Jones's Locker in 1745) Now Alive, Major Buccaneer General, Pirate Lord of the Red Sea. *Johnny "Shark" Turner , 1716 - Present. Cousin of Will Turner, King of Barbary, notorious paid assassin, member of OUTLAWS, and holds a chair in the 7th Brethren Court. *Capt'n Jimmy Cardon, he's the father of Ziggy Cardon. He's a mysterious pirate that rarely can be seen. he's mostly pokering or on adventure with Captain Teague Sparrow. *Jumbee Master, he's a zombie pirate. Stories tell that he was an enemy of Ziggy. Ziggy killed him and Tia Dalma brought him back to life as a zombie servant for Ziggy. He's CEO of Jumbee Masters Supernatural Imports. *Jonas Gibson, he's a Belgian pirate that is first mate of Ziggy Cardon and he's officer in Ziggy's Loyal Man'. *Jaden O' Connor (Inactive) - Friend of Grunt's main. Helped him sail on his Light Frigate alot. Guildless, Level 14. *Johnny Sea Slasher (June 15, 1717 - January 31, 1801, Currently 25 as it is 1742 in the Caribbean) Member of the Infamous pirate gang, Lich Lords. *James Bladehound - Guildmaster of Dragon Gardener. *John Born on the First day of the Twelth month of the year Seventeenhoundred. Was a very distinquished Captain in the E.I.T.C special forces and was avowed to them until the Bombing of Port Royale in which I was foced to light the fuse on the powder and forced to lead the Blockading of Tortuga. *Second Lieutenant John Winters. Proud member of the EITC Corps of Officers having attended the Army Officer Candidate Academy. *Jon *Jumbee - (1635) Lvl 14 - Jumbee was kidnapped by pirates, returned to his home on Cuba to find his parents dead, killed and raised again by Blackbeard, and mentored by Captain Nick in the ways of pirating. K *Keira Kinover-Mar -- High Priestess of The Holy City. (See this 'for more info) *Kat Bluebonnet--Kat is a level 50 pirate. She is the Guildmaster of Blue Scurvy Dogs. *Kitty -- Feed meh? *Kate Amore -- aka KateTheGreat. Level 50. Married to Albert Spark! *Knotty Krenshaw - Pizza loving, island wandering, lyric writting, ginger haired, yarn spinning, light hearted, raggety comedian wishing POTCO was a bit more like "DRAKES FORTUNE". Still active as of 12/2012, No partictular guild at this time. Can't find one with good pizza. L *Leon Dockwash (1660-1702) ~ Co-GM of Caesar's Legion. Killed by Caesar. *[[Lawrence Daggerpaine|'Lawrence Daggerpaine ]](1665 - Present) - Noble, born in Paris. E-xadmiral in His Magisty's Navy, ex-captain of the Goliath, and ex-mayor of Mariner's Town. Founded the Pirate Army, a group of guilds against Captain "Lord" Leon. After the war, Lawrence settled in the Caribbean, as a renowned, nearly undefeated general. Founded Daggerpaine Industries also. He is the current GM of the Gen. Of Peace guild. 'M' *Mac *Matthew Darkskull ~ King of Germany and ex-husband of Hannah Bluefeather *Matthew O'malley ~ Royal Advisor to the W.I.T.C. *Matthew Blastshot (1692 - Present) ~ Third Child of Sir Thomas Alexander Faye and Elizabeth Jane Faye, Born in Wales England and grew up in London England. Left England in 1704 to Live on Port Royal. Joined the Royal British Navy in 1710. Became Grand Admiral in the Navy in 1715. Appointed Head of the Royal Navy in 1720 at the Age of 28 making Him The Youngest Head of the British Navy. Appointed Duke of York in 1722. Currently Advisor to the King of England, Head of the British Navy, Duke *King Matt Of the Dark Eco Empire- King and son of ruler of british navy.History is unknown. Was a MAJOR leader in eitc and worked as Second in command with leon in the Nova Empire. And ended at Legendery elites *Madster~ (1718-Present) No current in-game family. A Spaniard that's a former or current follower of: Samuel Redbeard, Johnny Goldtimbers, and Pearson Wright. Was a member of the EITC. Former/current member of the EITC. Formerly the Queen of Spain and Co-Guildmaster of The Paradox. *Ming Chan Lee - he's a chinese pirate that plunders in the Caribbean. he is in Ziggy's Loyal Man'. *Mark Flint (Iron) (1577? - Present) ~ No other family, Is own grandfather. Commonly known as Mark Ironflint. Former Bandito/Pirate/French Privateer/Irish Knight. Has a beard, Famous for stealing things, Likes Rum. *Maxamillion ~ ( 1717 - Present ) Son of Lord Cutler Beckett. Married to a beautiful wife named Luckey Handford. The Legend that changed the way the East India Trading Company works. Then he was free forever and is wanted by all. A Scurvy scallywag. *Mikey McNally- A level 50 pirate. Officer in Criminally Insane. No in-game family. Mikey plunders the Caribbean for legendary weapons and other loot. *Mermaid Goddess- Former leader of the mermaids. Left her life of drowning sailors becaue she felt it was wrong and hated it. Was taken in by Pierre on the French isle until she was 18. She then set off to become a pirate but her secret was quickly discovered by her crew members when she fell overboard. She then wandered the Carribean trying to find a place for herself-and she did-among others that understood her. If your lucky she may heal you at an invasion. She hates killing others and therefor took up the art of healing. She now lives on Driftwood island and frequently leaves, planning ways to stop Jolly Roger and free her friend from his rule. *Marie Antoinette- Former Queen of France. Started the French Royal Family on POTCO. Mother of Grace Goldtimbers and wife of Johnny Goldtimbers. *Mary Anna Spark - Older Sister of Albert and serves her home country of Britain. N *N.R.-(?-Present)- Nothing is known about the pirate called N.R., except that he/she is a rebel who dislikes tyranny. Many believe that N.R. will help gain support for the just in the war, even if his identity is not known. If you would like to speak with him, contact him on his talk page: User:N.R. *Nicholas De Salisbury ~ Son of an English noble, and the head Black Ranger. *Nate Blueshot- A pirate loyal to Jack Swordmenace. Is a french guard and is against the EITC. Member of the Alliance of the Lords. He was born on Padres. *Noses (Since things have needed noses) ~ We use them to smell... They are rare collectables as well! *Ned Edgewalker- A Pirate Prince, is loyal, and will give a fight *Natalie Spark ~ Sister of Albert Spark and Duchess of Wallachia *Nick Sharkhayes A pirate what did u expect? O This section needs content. 'P' *Parax (unknown-present) - Divine being. Famous for the deaths of countless individuals, as well as widespread destruction. Advisor and possessor of Sultan Mahmud I of the Ottoman Empire. Sultan of the Ottoman Empire in roleplay. *Pirate ( Belonging To FoulbertoSmasho ) ( 1694 - Present ) - Pirate was born in Florida and went to the Caribbean to be a pirate when he was older. He has several arrest warrants. He is an officer in North ( Test ). *'﻿'''Pretty Polly ~ Co-GM and Senior Officer of McRaging *Pedro (1698-1720) ~ Ex-spy of the Royal Alliance. Murdered by Sir Carlos Clemente *Peter Wavefury: Brother of Jeffrey Blasthawk. Mastered. *Pencil Boy (1729-): The forgotten survivor of Raven's Cove, he owns the mighty Sword of Yamato. 'Q' '''This section needs content.' 'R' *'Riskitall The Great' - Former EITC Officer, as a member of (now dead guild) Co.Republic. Former right hand man and friend to Lord Cad Bane, Risk helped to maintain order and peace in Bane's absence. Risk recently returned to the Caribbean after leaving in exile having failed to protect the very thing he swore to uphold. Still devistated at the loss of a guild he considered to be one of a kind, Riskitall now works to recreate something that he hopes will at least be a fraction of the greatness of the Republic. Using honor, chivalry, loyalty and respect as a foundation in his new guild Risk has returned to, as he hopes, change the Caribbean for the better. Maybe then he can focus less on his failure to protect a dying guild, and concentrait more on a better future. *Captain Richard Venables- Officer of The British Army, Grandfather of Harry and Raven Potter, Commander of the 21st Regiments Light Company, Ambassador for Great Britain in Egypt. *Lord Robert - President of the EITCSI, EITC supporter *Richard Goldvane ~ Character: Pirate Lord, captain of The Green Runner, has seen the Gates of Atlantis, long time rival with George Duckfish, and, for a year, English Privateer. POTCO Pirate and Wikia User: author of The Goldvane Trilogy, guildmaster of TreasureHunter Inc, and owner of ThunderBook Productions. *Robert Mcroberts ~ Renowned general of England *Robert Shipstealer - Shah of Persia, ex-general of the EITC and EITC supporter *Robert Macmonger ~ Second Sea Lord of the British Royal Navy, First Sea Lord of the Danish Navy, EITCSI assassin/guard, Member of the English Courts and Royal Navy member *Capt. Robert - Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and cousin of Robert Shipstealer *Richard Cannonwalker - Notorious pirate, current Governor of Padres Del Fuego and Pirate King of the 8th Brethren Court. *Roger Wildeagle - Has suffered from an extreme case of extreme awesomness his whole life, likes bacon, lulz, and Narnia. * Major General Richard James Humphrey Luther - ( December 10, 1717 - May 27, 1810 ) He was in the East India Trading Company for several honorary years. Richard is from Hampshire, England, Richard has been a former follower of Lord Marshal/ High Elder Samuel Harrington, Former King of Spain Phillippe V, and 2nd High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. In his later years after his first wife, Penelope Gashling Luther died, he becomes very religious and becomes a preacher. He also became a lawyer, doctor, and land surveyer. He was in sixteen battles in the Revolutionary War on the side of the British. He became very elderly and moved to the North American Spanish Louisianian Territory after the Louisiana Purchase. He worked down at the ports and traded goods to oncoming sailors. He dies of natural causes at the mere age of 93. *River Eclipse (Inactive) - One of George's (Currently Grunt's) old friends. Quit at a unkown time, I met her in a guild named "Lunar Eclipse". Level 25. *Ryan-War Hero,Captain of The Iron Mercenary,Disgraced King of Swiss,Father of two children Thomas and Alice,Feared by EITC and a few other countries,Location unknown. *Emperor Richard Treasureswine of Finland- Allies with EITC against pirates and everyone whos against EITC. 'S' *Sam Swordskull ( 1990 - Present ) ~ The only son of a Navy Dragoon. He escaped the life of a Navy Cadet in training on Kingshead and resides in a shack on Padres del Fuego. He is now a notorious pirate and a founding Officer of the Pirate Guild "Sinker's Infinity." *Sequoyah *Simon Treasurehawk (1694 - Present) ~ Son of an EITC Soldier. War veteran and guildmaster of Marauder's Militia. Leader of the Spanish revolution; freeing Spain of its ruthless leaders. *Sir Carlos Clemente ~ King of Spain, ex-husband of Grace Goldtimbers. Founder of ESTC. Founder of Rangers. Defeated England countless times, and is notorious for his strategic endevures. C.E.O. of E.S.T.C. Vp of Russia. Father of many. Freedom Leader. Member of Brethren Court. *Samuel Redbeard ~ Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. Husband of Maggie Wildrage, and GM of Co. Black Guard. *Simon Redskull *Swashbuckler ( 1717 - Present ) - Swashbuckler grew up on Padres Del Fuego as a fisherman. He is still a fisherman, but is also a pirate. He can be seen on Amberassa ( Test Server ). *Sparkle O Powder(GM of Pieces of Me) *Slappy (1699 - Present) ~ Quartermaster of Queen Anne's Revenge, Master of blades and Voodoo. *Starkiller ( 17 years old ) - History is unknown, Starkiller is said to be a clone of Zeke but nobody is sure. *Stormwalker - Present - Daughter of Jeremiah Garland, Sisters of Sven Daggersteel. Known as the awesomest most beast pirate to ever live in the history of life<3 Partners in crime with Madster!! *Samantha Goldshot - Decksteel (30 years old) ~ Wife of Prince Roger Decksteel. Was Queen Samantha of Norway. Also daughter of John Goldshot and Anne Sterneasten. Pretty famous for good deeds and being out with the lads and lassies. ;) *Stallion (age 34)~Grandmaster of the order of the hunters, ceo of rush inc. and grenade creation inc. *Sander Cannonman, he's a pirate that is one of the most loyal members of Ziggy's Loyal Man' and the best friend of Ziggy Cardon. 'T' *Tardliw Ragde Edgar Wildrat's exact opposite. Trapped in Ital due to a powerful curse. A era long debate remains:Does he stalk Capt. Skull X or does Skull stalk him...? *Tobias "John" Chaincastle - An American pirate *Tyler Crossbones ( ) - Former Captain, Now a Lord, Head of Swiss Warfare, Prime Minister of Hawaii. 1701 - present 'U' *Usman ~ EITC Lord, Prime Minister of England, advisor to the king, born in Westminster, England, 'V' *Vampire Sorceress- (Born June 4th, 1634- present) She is the Guildmaster of Vampire's Fate. Served as an EITC assassin at the age of 13, when she was still human, then left at age 20 to be a pirate. Became a vampire at age 21 and has lived in the Caribbean for over a century. She never stays in one place, she always moves. Has black hair and dark blue eyes. She can summon fire, earth, water, air, precious metals, as well as other things and can't be killed easily. She will do anything to keep her friends safe, and fights for the freedom of other pirates. She values the lives of others, but when angered or challenged, she won't hesitate. Does not trust others easily due to her complicated past. Is a daughter of Jolly Roger, and fights an evil that grows stronger every day. 'W' * Will Greasescarlett -A Irish Pirate that lives in Daggerflint's Tattoo Shop.Also he is one of The Kings.Brother of Magic Pirate and GM of THE LOOTERS.He is Level 17.He also has a club called Plunder Club. *Wiked Plunder (Yes, he spelled wicked wrong) ~ A pirate who was born in Russia, and rarely speaks, but is always plundering *Walker D. Plank ~ Best friend of John Breasly in real life, and is the "Man With No Emotion" *Will Goldvane ~Test Server pirate, nehpew of Richard Goldvane, and character in The Goldvane Trilogy *Walker Z. Plank Splash ( 1711 - Present ) - Adoptive son of Pirate, Walker Z. Plank Splash was born on Tortuga and orphaned until Pirate found him. He can be found on Amberassa ( Test Server ). *William O'roberts (1679-1721) ~ EITC Lord of Navermo *William Yellowbones ~ Member and heir to the Royal throne of England. Level 50, mastered everything except sailing and cannon. *William Sea Morgan- This pirate has been with Pirates Online from the beginning. Will is a funny but quite pirate who is always there to lend a helping hand. Don't let his quiteness fool you, he is very knowledgable about the game. He is notoriously known for helping other pirates level, his knowledge of where most weapons could be found along with a very strong knowledge of how to level a certain weapon and where. He was notoriously known (and still is, but not as much due to older players leaving the game and newer ones joining) for his pvp skills back when pvp first started using cutlass and dagger as a combo. He recently said "I do not pvp anymore, I am retired because pvp has changed". He can now be found usually at Tortuga or playing Blackjack at the Kings Arm. The status of his current level is unknown, along with if he is currently in a guild. *William Crossbow - See Gold Craver for description (Gold's real name) *William Brawlmartin - Parents split up at a mini battle with jolly roger and Davy Jones. Father- Davy Jones Mother- Jolly Roger ( Still Currently ). Grew up and Became trained by a man of master of all weaons and talents. At The age of 16 He had join the Royal Navy, ( there was no EITC at the Time ) and was saught to be a great leader. But Admiral james moor ( not Reaal ), saw Jealous and had got him framed for some thing he did not do and was secretly fired and put in jail. Was Found by capn, Jack Sparrow and Became a Pirates between the ages of 21 - 28. Brawlmartin had than sat down and thaught that Admiral James could not be in the Navy any more and that it might be ok to join back again. Brawlmartin had did not know he was friends with King john but when he had visited him, he was in an EITC meeting with the most Faous men in the EITC. Brawlmartin was lucky and had beg King John to find a spot in the EITC for him. After he had got done Negotiateing With Lord Samuel redbeard he had finally Re- Joined The EITC. And is now Currently, Serving in The EITC Under lord Redbeards Command. *Wizard - Washed upon Tortuga fainted and has been making the series The 5 Armies. *Walker De Plank - (1708) - Shipbuilder, pirate, and life-long friend to Charles Crestsilver. They're practically brothers. 'X' ﻿This section needs content. 'Y' ﻿This section needs content. Z *Zeke Jonathan Williams (June 5th 1714 - Present) ~ Born on an uncharted island where his mother died shortly after he turned 5, Zeke has seen his fair share of deaths. His father died when he was 10, and he watched the whole thing helplessly. He lived on Tortuga for a year until Elizabeth Anne Black found him when he was 11. His adoptive father, Mark Stormwrecker, was killed when he was 21. He is currently under the employment of High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar as the Director of the Holy City Elite Guard. *Zoomer (November 6th 47 B.C. - Ghost Lord ) Born on Despel with his Mother and brother. His mom died of cancer and he and his brother set off for another land alone. He is the former wielder of the Ritualized Blade and packs a punch if pvp is called over. Currently Doing: Playing Ghost Hopscotch with his brother, which is already a ghost too, in the mines. Level 50 *Ziggy Cardon ( February 14th 1728 - present) : Ziggy is a Belgian pirate born in Tongeren. His father is Capt'n Jimmy Cardon. He sailed for the VOC (The Dutch East India Company) on the Batavia, but they got attacked by an Spanish Fleet. After this incident he became pirate. He is well know for his his American Adventure and his legendary War Frigate The Black Cobra that was cursed by Blackbeard. He's also GM of Ziggy's Loyal Man' and founder of Ziggy's Caribbean Rum Company. Category:Factual Pages